Tales of Warcraft: Disease and Depravation stalk
by Exilir De'Zarough
Summary: The Emerald Dream expansion is released. But now that Frostbite is deleted, what will happen. Will Azeika make things even worse, prepare for very twisted plot twists in the story that has what is likely to be, the worlds' longest title.
1. Chapter 1

_**Tales of Warcraft**_

_**Disease and Depravation stalk our land like, two giant stalking things!**_

Tale 4: Ascending into Legend

Chapter 1: Expansion Features

Upon hearing of the new expansions' release, Luan checked the internet for public announcements of all the details

Attention Loyal World of Warcraft Players!

The time has come to heal the Emerald Dream. Ysera's Lieutenants have gone rogue, and now the Great Green Dragon needs _you_ to help her restore the Emerald Nightmare into a Dream again! Only you can climb to _Level 90_, find _Malfurion Stormrage_, attack Northrend and _slay Arthas Menethil_. It will not be easy, but it must be done, for if Arthas is not killed and the Dream not restored, all will fall!

New Features:

Level Cap Raised to 90!

New Areas, Emerald Dream and Northrend added!

New Alliance Race: _Half Elves_ are the hybrid offspring of a Human and a High Elf. Formerly shunned by the Alliance! They have been welcomed now that they have proven their worth! On their fearsome Warp Stalker mounts, they charge to slay all who oppose their Alliance-kin!  
Arcane Resistance +10

Racial Bonus to Blacksmithing

Track Humanoids

Increased Resilience

Classes:

Warrior – The Half-Elves adopt the Warrior traditions of their Human parents.

Paladin – The Half-Elves, like Humans and High Elves, are skilled in protecting the weak and slaying the tyrannical.

Hunter – Half-Elves have the love of nature of their Elvish parents. With their _unique_ knowledge of the wild, they hope to bring a touch of civility to nature.

Monk – Some Half-Elves, due to their race, have chosen to seclude themselves. Dedicated to their unarmed perfection, Half Elf Monks will stop at nothing to achieve enlightenment.

Mime – Half-Elves have the unusual quality to being able to mimic others, some take this to an extreme by adopting the copycat's path. Although it is dangerous, the reward is too great for some to pass up.

Spell Breaker – Similar to High and Blood Elves, Half-Elves are able to manipulate magic, even the magic of others. Some choose to show those mages and warlocks that manipulation is far better than dedication or knowledge.

New Horde Race – _Quillboars _have always been hated by Horde, but one tribe have been able to set their differences aside. Riding Feral Armoured Boars, they charge into the fray, hoping for redemption from their races' sins.

Fire Resistance +10

Racial Bonus to Skinning

Track Beasts

Natural Athletes – Take 10 less damage from falling, also slows fall and allows greater control of fall.

Classes:

Warrior – Quillboars have always vowed to protect themselves, and some choose that path, others are brutal who with two axes, slice through their enemies mercilessly

Shaman – Quillboars have always been natural shamans. Using the elements to heal their friends and punish their foes.

Paladin – Recently a few Quillboars have chosen the path of Paladin in order to atone for their sins, wielding blades of light, these surprising defenders of justice have no objection to death, whether honourable or not.

Druid – Quillboars have been keepers of nature. They can shapeshift and use their natural gifts to smite their enemies.

Monk – Not all Quillboars are savage. Some choose to meditate, but when enemies come they will always come on top, slaying them with a flurry of pig-like punches.

Priest – The Quillboar race wants Redemption, so a few are chosen to be priests, healers of the sick and punisher's of the damned.

Unfortunately, the two neutral races are unplayable, this is due to several bugs in the game! We will have this issue resolved soon!

New Classes:

Spell Breakers – Being able to manipulate and control magic is important. Some take this to unnecessary extremes and use the magic of their enemies as well as magic they have learned from scrolls and runes to slay foes.

Pro's

Can learn spells from scrolls

High Damage Against Spellcasters

High Armour Value, Wears Plate and Uses Shields

Con's

Damage not ever higher than a mage or warlock unless facing very powerful foes

Weak against non-spellcasters

Only good for a utility role

Races: Night Elves, Gnomes, Half-Elves

Monks – Some choose a life of seclusion, those who do must face rigorous tasks, must not rely on others' strength, just their own.

Pro's

High, fast damage

Variety of Special Attacks

Can attack as it you had more arms than you do

Con's

Can't use any weapon

Armour they wear is only good for stats, Rags don't provide actual armour

Hard to master

Races: Dwarves, Half-Elves, Orcs, Tauren, Quillboar

Mimes – No not street performers, I speak of a much higher form of Mime. A unique warrior able to mimic his opponents attacks, the Mime is the ultimate retaliating machine.

Pro's

Can use same moves as opponent

Limitless ability potential

Can dual wield one handed weapons

Wears Leather and can wear Mail at 40

Can use the Mime-Forcé to apply a gold counter. This counter steals some of the enemies' money over time.

Con's

Has no attacks of his own

Only really strong against an elite foe

Weak at low level due to enemies being weak

Races: Gnomes, Half-Elves, Tauren, Undead

Emerald Dream Communication System

In the Emerald Dream, the Green Dragon Ysera has found a way to control people's voices. This feature allows cross-faction grouping and allows members of an opposite faction to speak with each other. Only available in Emerald Dream, Battle of Mt Hyjal and any of the Green Dragon Portals.

New Zones:

Emerald Dream:

Dream Garden – Sanctuary, 70, first place you will be when you arrive in the Dream.

Treeblade Valley – 70-73, zone surrounding the Dream Garden.

Oakyew Basin – 72-77, west of Treeblade Valley.

Woodshell Forest – 72-77, south of Treeblade.

Emerald Citadel – Sanctuary, 70+, Neutral City connecting Oakyew, Woodshell and Goreless.

Goreless Desert – 75-80, west of Emerald Citadel.

Crystal Dream – 79-83, north of Goreless.

Corrupt Botany – 83-86, west of Goreless.

Synannar – 85-90, south of Corrupt Botany.

Stormrage Mountains – 85-90, north-west of Goreless

Eye of Ysera – 70+, city snuggled in the north-west edge of the Stormwage Mountains

Shadowsong Fields – 81-89/90 battleground. Can access from Darnassus, Thunder Bluff and Eye of Ysera

Azeroth, Kalimdor:

Razorfen Hg'Uill – The Quillboar Capital City.

Maim Island – 1-10. Island east of Ratchet. Home of Razorfen Hg'Uill.

Devil Canyon – 10-20. An arrangement of cliffs, facing the Maelstrom, that house many Quillboar Refugees.

The Maelstrom – 80. A tornado in the middle of Azeroth accessed by walking through Devil Canyon. Only by using the Maelstrom's Unique Leviathan Transportation can players reach Northrend.

Azeroth, Eastern Kingdoms:

Kul Tiras – The Home City of Half-Elves and a major centre of trade for the Alliance.

Crestfall Isle – 1-10. Island to the south of Gilneas and west of Dun Morogh, home of Kul Tiras.

Gilneas – 10-20. South of Dalaran Ruins, accessible by boat from Crestfall.

Azeroth, Northrend:

Gundrak – 80-85. First area you arrive in when you go to Northrend.

Icecrown Glacier – 85-90. Snowy Area west of Gundrak, home of the Frozen Throne.

Instance Dungeons:

Draktharon Keep – 83-85, 5 man instance (Gundrak)

Emerald Heart – 90, 5 man instance (Synannar)

Raid Dungeons:

Azjol-Nerub – 90, 10 man raid (Icecrown Glacier)

Nuhna Prison – 90, 15 man raid (Oakyew Basin)

Nuhna Fortress – 90, 25 man raid (Oakyew Basin)

Outdoor Raid Bosses:

The Frozen Throne – 90, 40 man raid (Icecrown Glacier) Boss: Arthas

Ravev Shadowsong – 90, 15 man raid (Goreless Desert)

Hyun – 80, 5 man group (Maelstrom) Sea Giant

Korreazan – 80, 15 man raid (Maelstrom) Red Dragon

Ulmerciar – 80, 40 man raid (Maelstrom) Giant Undead Lich

New Factions:

Kul Tiras – Half-Elf Faction

Razorfen Hg Army – Quillboar Faction

Eye of Ysera – Emerald Dream Faction

Fragments of Anti-Undeath – Northrend Faction

New Profession:

Runecraft: Allows the user to make runes and scrolls to use and trade. Especially useful for Spell Breakers as they can learn their own skills from runes and scrolls.

On a final note, when we do get them playable, we will be introducing

Goblins:

Warrior, Rogue, Mime, Warlock

Pandaren:

Warrior, Druid, Shaman, Mage, Mime, Monk

from GM Alkaid


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tales of Warcraft**_

_**Disease and Depravation stalk our land like, two giant stalking things!**_

Tale 4: Ascending into Legend

Chapter 2: Last day in Outland!

After reading the announcement, Luan decided to log on to the New World of Warcraft, however before she could play, she had to contend with, the opening introduction video!

The video started in a green swamp-like forest place, there are two people looking at each other. One is a Half-Elf with a sword and a shield, the video then says that this is a Spell Breaker. The other is an unarmed Quillboar, the video states this as a monk. A third jumps in, an undead male with a scarf and spiked up hair. The video states this is a mime. The video's attention then turns to a hooded figure, after a speech saying

"There is more the Dream, than a Nightmare..." the hood comes off, this figure is revealed to be Alkaid.

"Lousy cheapskate putting yourself in the video." Luan thought,

Alkaid does several flashy moves with two yellow coloured dagger-swords, these then turn into magnificent gold fans. The video says

"An Alkaid star approaches, the Legion's Hiding will end..." The video diverts it's attention to a snowy valley where a group of 16 Humans, 20 Orcs, the three new class-promoting characters and Alkaid are all seen fighting Arthas Menethil near a Throne encased in ice. Alkaid then opens the fans and swings diagonally so a cross shape is formed, she then pushes this towards Arthas and he dies, the video says

"But how long can the Legion be postponed?" Alkaid then clenches a black orb and her fans become green. The video says

"Let the dream...World of Warcraft: The Emerald Dream" as it says 'Warcraft' the Game's Logo appears on screen the word 'the' triggers the logo to become green, when 'emerald' is said this appears in one of Alkaid's green fans, when the final word is uttered Alkaid's face appears in the fan as a reflection.

"That was totally weird..." Luan said to herself

After this a message appeared saying:

Due to tweaking in the Game System there are 3 new features that we couldn't announce on the official announcement, they are...

Improved Party List – The Party List has been improved, it will not say the race, class or level but just the name, in exchange you can search for specific party members rather than mindlessly searching through lists. The Party Limit has been increased from 38 to 50, however, in order to accommodate this, every player's current party list will be wiped clean so you will have to build it up again, we apologise for the inconvenience.

Outland Flying Mount Racing Tournament – There will be a flying mount racing tournament in Outland, the requirements are:

You have an epic flying mount

You have 2 [Riding Crop trinkets (for the purpose of the tournament, the effects of the crop will stack)

You register a team (team name _cannot_ be the same as one of the team members)

Matches will proceed as following:

Hellfire Peninsula

Terrokar Forest

Nagrand

Shattrath City

Zangarmarsh

Blade Edge Mountain

Shadowmoon Valley

Netherstorm

and a final Circuit through all Outland

Improved Guild HQ – You will receive an item like a hearthstone upon joining a guild, this allows you to teleport to guild HQ, also in order to prevent intrusion of players outside of the guild, you have to receive Attunement before you may enter the guild HQ, and upon leaving or being kicked out, you will lose the Attunement for that guild.

Upon reading the boring message, Senria decided to spend a few minutes in Outland before she went to explore the new Emerald Dream areas.

"My party list has been wiped..." Senria thought

"I'll need to find Ryumaga and Alkaid, especially with Frostbite disbanding all of a sudden..."

When she logged in, she was in Sporeggar in Zangarmarsh, this was her favourite place to be, for some strange reason, perhaps it was the Sporebats and Spore Walkers, or maybe because the zone was blue like her character. Then suddenly a loud voice shouted out...

"Senria!!!" as she turned to see who it was, she realised it was Alkaid, and she was holding hands with somebody much taller.

"Hi, who's your boyfriend?" Senria asked in an ecstatic voice

"Oh, this is Akoto, he prefers to be known by his avatar name of Sirius..." she replied

"Sirius? As in the dog star?" after saying this, Senria noticed Sirius' character, it was a 7'6 tanned man with a jackal's head, he was wearing very fine Egyptian-like garb and had large bloodied claws in the place of hands.

"Hi, oh and if your wondering about the avatar, I got the head from a limited edition event during 2009. Isn't that right Ouri?" Sirius calmly yet boldly stated

"I told you not to call me Ouri!" Alkaid replied fiercely

"Isn't that a bit of a...you know, boy's name...?" Senria asked obviously surprised, Alkaid began to blush looking worried for several seconds, before saying

"Let's change the topic..."

"Your guild was disbanded right?" Sirius asked Senria  
"Yeah?"

"Why not join a new one?"

"I don't know, I only didn't care too much about guilds, I only joined Frostbite because of Ryumaga..."

"Somebody has a boyfriend!" Alkaid yelled

"I do not, we're just friends, from other countries. Besides he has a girlfriend, he's probably with her now..."

"Oh didn't he tell you? Ryuacea's player is just a prostitute..." upon hearing this Senria began to think but then suddenly made a strange statement

"England has prostitutes?"

"Not surprising you'd say that...you're from Belgium after all..." a mysterious voice stated, just then a ninja-like female jumped down from a nearby mushroom and stated

"I have been asked to deliver a message to the player of Luan Fandof..."

"Uh...what is it?" Senria asked

"Here..." the ninja uttered handing Senria a note, she then disappeared

"Read it, it could be from your boyfriend..." Alkaid shouted at Senria, subtly mocking her.

Senria just raised her head in disdain, she then opened the letter and read it out...

"Dear Luan

the school is planning another tacky exchange trip in 1 week, sorry I didn't tell you before...

from Matthew

P.S. For once, I will be coming to you...

P.S.S. God save the Queen

P.S.S.S. Upon taking advice from you, I have decided not to have my hair cut, I will now no longer wair a stupid hat...

P.S.S.S.S. I spelt wear wrong...

P.S.S.S.S.S. For some reason I am finding you very very hot!

This message will now self destruct...only kidding :)"

After reading it Senria blushed quite a lot, then suddenly Sirius stated...

"You should form a guild...you seem like a good leader, I'd join and so would Ouri. And I'm an apprentice advertising executive in real life, so I can help you with the advertising..."

"OK, I'll contact you later, could you give me your Party Addresses..."

"Sure, so what about name..."

"I was thinking something along the lines of Corporis Renovo" she replied

"Doesn't that seem a bit long?" Alkaid replied

"We don't have time to be arguing about names! I need to find out more about Azeika and the current bugs!"

"OK, but the name..."

"Fine just abbreviate it to CR in the advert."

"And the HQ?"

"In Zangarmarsh..."

"Where?"

"Preferably a place with a lot of Spore Walkers nearby."

"Your obsessed with those things..."

"Just do it 'Ouri'!"

What will happen? Will Senria form her guild with it's strange name, and will more people come to help her? Find out in Chapter 3...

Senria's Party List

Alkaid

Sirius


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tales of Warcraft**_

_**Disease and Depravation stalk our land like, two giant stalking things!**_

Tale 4: Ascending into Legend

Chapter 3: Deceit, Reminiscence and Enemies Forged...

After their chat, Senria went to Stormwind to make the guild, while Sirius and Alkaid stayed to recruit new players. Alkaid had got into a long conversation with a Dwarf Rogue with very long orange hair, a very small beard; he was wearing very effeminate pink clothes and had two maces in his pockets.

"Hi...my name is Talos, and I am beautiful..." the Dwarf told her

"I know that! The point is do you want to join our guild or not?!" Alkaid replied, losing her patience by the second

"Do you have anyone for me to love? A man or boy of some kind?" Upon realising that 'she' just had a similar conversation with Senria, she decided not to reply until he said

"I'll join anyway..."

"Great!"

Meanwhile in Stormwind, Senria was walking along the road when suddenly she was approached by Ryumaga

"Guess who..." Senria turned around and noticed he had a strange look on his face.

"Hey can I ask you something Ryumaga?"

"Sure..."

"Why are people falling into comas, you know the rumours, why doesn't Blizzard try to cover them up?"

"Well, maybe it's because nobody believes rumours anyway."

"Then how did this whole thing start?" After this Ryumaga noticed Senria was eyeing him in an unusual way.

"Fine I'll explain, as always! It all happened 3 years ago in 2008. There were people selected to beta test the 'changing patch'."

"Why was it 'changing'?"

"Because it changed the most important part of the game...the grouping system. The test was cut off and they introduced the feature without proper confirmation that it worked. The reason it was cut off was because 70 of the beta testers fell into comas and 2 of them died! There was an AI program in the game, at the time, we had no idea what it was or what it could do."

"So what was it?"

"The Blackening, a program that was inserted into the game after it was found that the more recent features were inspired by the Dutch poet Exilir De'Zarough, notably his last work...End of the World. Most people assume that 'The Blackening' is Azeika, but it isn't!"

"Who, or what, is it then?"

"I'm not sure...which is why I need you to meet up with him..."

"Are you serious? Alkaid told me that you said to her that he was the one responsible for this..."

"The reason that I didn't tell her the truth is because...most people assume Azeika is the cause, if we went around saying that he wasn't...they'd think we were crazy and start ambushing us. Of course as GMs, we can kill them easily...but we can't cause something like that to happen."

"Uh, why not?!" upon stating this, Senria started to look very serious and angry

"If you must know, there was an incident three years ago around the time that Azeika was discovered. I won't go into detail, I'll just say that people who were playing the game started eating metal, obviously this is _much _more serious!"

"Well obviously!" Senria sharply replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Look just meet the guy!!!" Ryumaga demoniacally replied

2 hours later, Senria went into Outland (as per Ryumaga's 'request') on top of a large stone in Netherstorm she found a boy with long brown hair who was in loose, white robes. He was crying while eating bread, the crumbs found themselves drawn to his overgrown hair.

"What's the matter?" Senria asked him, he then screamed in response

"Don't kill me! I'm a mere boy of 14 and...wait, no that's not right, 17! I've been trapped in this game for 3 whole years eating this tasteless bread, and being accused of things I didn't do!" his tone then changed as he cheerfully said

"I also fed some ducklings and I once saw a blimp!"

"Uh...are you a noob?" Senria asked

"I've been trapped here for 3 years...how can I be a noob?"

"Are you Azeika?"

"Yes...but if you try to kill me...I'll delete your account! Actually I can't do that either..."

"Do you want people to stop trying to kill you?"

"No, I want to return to the real world, and never enter this realm of physical entrapment, ever again!"

"Uh...OK...we can help you with that."

"Great :)" Azeika Gave Senria his Party Address.

3 hours later in Stormwind, Senria was walking near the entrance when she was approached by Caralias who yelled at her

"Hey you! Stay away from my boyfriend, noob!"

"How can you call him your 'boyfriend', you're a prostitute!" Senria fiercely replied

"Look lady! Don't be getting any ideas! I know about you and Azeika...don't ever go near Ryumaga again...you've been warned!" Caralias sauntered off in a fury, while Senria whispered to herself

"Idiotic moron!"

What will happen next? How much does Caralias' player earn as a prostitute? Will Azeika ever return to the real world? Find out in Chapter 4...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tales of Warcraft**_

_**Disease and Depravation stalk our land like, two giant stalking things!**_

Tale 4: Ascending into Legend

Chapter 4: The so-called 'hacker', Azeika!

A month after meeting Azeika, Senria escorted him into her guild's HQ in Zangarmarsh. She noticed that Alkaid, Sirius and Talos were all there but they were minding their own business. Talos was admiring himself and Alkaid and Sirius were talking about how they loved one another.

"So tell me, how did you get trapped in the game?"

"It's a long and winding story that I hoped never to tell. But I guess I have no choice here. Fine, here goes..."

(From this point on it is done from Azeika's POV, during his reminiscence)

Three years ago, I logged onto the game and created my character. I met this weird creature, it was a white-skinned man with white hair and a long white beard, completely covered in white mist. He just blinked and the next thing I know, I'm trapped in the game! Then I suddenly get accused of things.

In the real world my name was Yuriv Karanakov, I was the son of Karev Karanakov who ran, and still runs, the Karanakov biscuit factory. I had an older brother, a twin sister and a younger brother. They've all gone off and lived their lives and all have Warcraft Accounts. My older brother works part-time in a video rental store in Germany and part-time as a presenter for E3-Game Convention. My sister became a prostitute and my other brother's still at school. My older brother was called Koslov, my sister was called Lucy and my other brother was called Ouri. Koslov is 31, and the other two are both my age.

(End of Azeika's POV and end of reminiscence)

"Wait a minute! I know them all!" Senria suddenly announced

"Huh? You do?"

"Yeah! Koslov is Koslov the Draenei Mage, Lucy is Caralias and Ryuacea and Ouri is Alkaid over there."

"So my brother's over there?" Suddenly the door opened and Koslov appeared and started talking to Senria

"So this is where you hide out now..."

"How did you get in here?"

"I'm a member of the new System Administration guild, the Azure Guardians. We have access to everywhere. I just came here to inform you that Caralias has started making her move as her Horde alt, Ryuacea. She's made a new guild which is dedicated to killing both you and Azeika. She's called it the Alastor Assassins."

"After the General of Hell?"

"It appears so, look the point is you're in huge danger!"  
"How?"

"She's managed to gain administration privileges! She's already located your HQ and is poised to kill you. She already has a few deadly members! She has a Blood Elf Warlock of legendary skill under her command."

"How deadly?"

"Let's just say that if you meet her, you don't want to be you! Luckily you have friends! All the people from Frostbite have agreed to join you. And Raptortusk, Manae and Fuuma have also made a guild called the Ravenspears."

"Isn't there a band called the Ravenspears?"

"This is getting very off topic. Yes there is, Raptortusk and the other two are the members of it. They also have a large guild assisting them called Ravenspear Fanatics, led by the obsessed Tauren Shaman, Demented!" Koslov then gave her the party invite cards of the former members of Frostbite.

"I wish you all good luck in the coming battle..."

Now that the battle has begun, what will happen? Who sides with who? Who is this 'Warlock of Legendary skill'? And most importantly, will this be the _End of the World_?!

Senria's Party List

Alkaid

Glave

Halvar

Ijiserian

Koslov

Arkanto

Ryumaga

Sirius

Talos

Azeika

Albino


End file.
